Rhythm of Love
by AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: Teenage Christmas AU. Wade sneaks into Stark tower while Tony and Steve are out to see Peter. And to give Peter a Christmas surprise. Rated M.


**Teenage Christmas AU**

**Slight Superfamily**

**Spiderman/Deadpool, Peter Parker/ Wade Wilson**

**AN: And here is my first Smut story ever! Woohoo! Well not my first time writing it. This is actually my third or fourth time, but my first time sharing it. I am very proud of this one~ I decided to go off the beaten path with this one. It is a bit atypical for fanfiction smut.**

* * *

**Rhythm of Love**

A tapping on the window pulled Peter from the device he was modifying. He wheeled his chair curiously around to stare at the opposing wall where the window sat. The tapping came again and Peter sighed, walking over and pulling the curtains aside to open the pane. He wasn't surprised to see the familiar red and black masked face just outside. Peter rolled his eyes and swung the window open. Deadpool sat on the sill and watched as the boy walked back to his desk across the room.

"What do you want Wade? My dads will freak if they catch you in the tower again," Peter said with a small smile.

"Aw come on, didn't ya miss me? Even a little?" Wade Wilson teased.

"Not even a little," Peter retaliated with a smirk.

"I'm wounded Spidey, the girls all said we had something special and you still deny it." Wade put a hand over his heart in mock hurt before slipping into the room and removing his mask.

"Well, my dads don't think it is so special and would rather have you thrown in jail forever, and frankly you are kind of a stalker despite what the girls say," Peter said, going back to work on his project. Wade made his way across the room and stood in front of Pete, watching what the boy was doing.

"Well you and I both know that your dad's are away on a mission that may take a day or two, so they won't even know I am here."

"Except they left JARVIS to babysit me," Peter said, focused on his project.

"Affirmative sir. Upon their return Mr. Wilson I will have to make them aware of your presence here while they were out," JARVIS confirmed, his sonorous British accent filling the room.

"Well I am just here to give Peter his Christmas present no need to alarm Mr. and Mrs. Tight Panties," Wade chuckled.

Peter looked up from his project, his attention grabbed by the word "present." He looked the boy up and down questioningly before he spoke.

"What is my Christmas present," he asked warily.

Wade smiled before placing a small green bow in his sandy blonde hair. His smile grew exponentially, hiding some of the scars across his face. "Me," he said smugly.

Peter laughed a deep laugh that built up from his stomach and shook his entire body. He wheeled his chair a few inches forward to be directly in front of Wade and pulled him down to his level. "You twat," Peter said as he pressed his lips to Wade's. Wade smiled into the kiss and moved his lips against Peter's. Peter moaned softly and stood from the chair to better deepen the kiss. Wade licked across Peter's lips as he pulled him close by his waist. He could easily wrap his arms around the other teenaged boy. Peter chuckled and allowed Wade's tongue to slip into his mouth. His hands travelled to play Wade's with wheat coloured hair.

Wade playfully bit Peter's lip and Peter gave a content moan. He relished in the feel of the other boys mouth moving with his, their tongues intertwining as they explored each other's mouths. The feel of the soft, golden locks between his fingers, he wouldn't admit, he missed. Though what he loved most was the toned chest pressed against his. He could feel every muscle, every movement, and every beat of his, hormone induce, quickened pulse. He knew Wade could feel similarly and loved it just as much, if not more than Peter did.

Peter moved his hands down to Wade's shoulders and joined them behind his neck. Wade instantly tightened his grip on Peter's waist and lifted him. Peter laughed and pulled away from the kiss pushing on Wade's shoulders to extend his arms to look down at Wade with a large smile. Wade knew how much he loved being lifted like this. Peter could sense he wanted something more than just a make-out session. He was being way too nice.

"JARVIS, do you think you could look over telling Tony and Steve about Wade's visit this one time?" Peter asked hopefully.

"That would be against my director orders, Peter," JARVIS chided.

"Come on, JARVIS, it's almost Christmas. Just this one time, please?" Peter bit his lip nervously.

"In the spirit of Christmas I will overlook it this one time. Would you also like me to alter the recording so it seems like you were working on your project all night?" JARVIS asked, almost smugly.

"You're the best JARVIS," Peter chuckled and lowered himself to kiss Wade again. Wade gave a loud "Whoop" as he carried Peter over to his bed and set him down. Peter rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and pulled him so he had one knee on the bed between his legs. Wade put his hand under Peter's chin, the other trailed its way down his arm to entwine their fingers.

"We may only have tonight, but 'til the morning sun you're mine," Wade sang playfully.

Peter smiled and trailed his hand up the other boy's arm. Peter's free hand pulled at the material of Wade's Deadpool suit, pulling it off of him. Wade moved to make it easier for Peter.

With the suit lying on the floor Peter let out a laugh at Wade's choice in undergarment. Wade smugly flaunted his green underpants with mistletoes that said 'Merry Christmas' on the back. He shook his head as he leaned back in laughter. Wade took this advantage to run his hands up Peter's sides and tickled him. Peter's laughter became uncontrollable and Wade smiled down at the boy before capturing his lips again to quiet him. Peter continued to laugh into the kiss as Wade pulled his shirt off of him, parting their lips as he slipped Peter's shirt over his head.

"What? You don't like your gift?" Wade asked teasingly.

"I'd prefer it without the ridiculous wrapping," Peter chuckled and ran his finger across the band of the underwear.

"Maybe in a moment," Wade said, smiling and undoing Peter's belt. He pulled Peter's pants off of him and flung them across the room. He let out a soft chuckle. "As if yours are any better," he added.

Peter blushed as he remembered he was wearing a ridiculous pair of Christmas boxers Pepper had bought him. They were blue with candy canes shaped together making hearts. Peter looked up at Wade and both boys fell into laughter. Wade climbed up onto the bed with Peter and played with the band of Peter's boxers as they laughed. He gently kissed Peter's lips in separated pecks and played with his hair with his other hand, running the dark locks between his fingers.

"You're so cute," he breathed.

Peter blushed and rolled his eyes before pulling his boxers off, as well as Wade's. He pulled Wade in for a full kiss and flopped back onto his pillows, letting Wade lay on top of him. Wade pushed their hips together and moved his body against Peter's eliciting a moan from the boy. He kissed him more deeply, their tongues becoming entwined again. Wade let a moan escape himself as well. He pulled away from Peter's lips and traveled across Peter's jawline and down his neck, leaving a nice mark at the base, smirking when Peter shot him a glare at the very obvious spot. He ran his hands up Peter's sides, feeling every muscle he could, and tickling Peter when he could. Becoming fed up with it, Peter pushed against Wade's shoulders and flipped their position. He looked down at Wade who had a shit-eating grin.

"You ass," Peter chuckled, before running his hands down Wade's hips and stopping just above Wade's erect member, causing the man to frown. Peter gave him a teasing look before kissing the man's chest and rubbing their hips together. Wade moaned contentedly and bit his lip with a smile.

"I may be an ass, but you are a tease," he commented, sitting up and kissing Peter's chest as well. His hand moved down Peter's waist and rubbed across his erection. Peter placed his face into the crook of Wade's neck and gave a chuckling moan before sucking a bruise into the man's neck. Wade continued to rub up and down in a continuous motion, pulling soft moans and sharp breaths from Peter.

Peter trailed back up Wade's neck and kissed him again. His hand ghosted over Wade's erection and Wade gave a grunt in displeasure. Peter just laughed and kissed him deeper before rubbing his hand all the way down and back up Wade's member. He continued the motion, matching Wade's pace. Wade hummed in pleasure and pulled away from Peter's lips to rest their foreheads together. Peter smiled at him, a chuckle tracing across his lips before he brought his head down to nuzzle Wade's neck leaving more marks there. Wade kissed the top of Peter's head and quickened his hand. Peter gasped at the sudden change and bit into Wade's shoulder and Wade laughed when he saw the glare Peter gave him for not warning him. Though the boy had a pout he couldn't help the moans that bubbled in his throat.

"Dammit it Wade," he moaned out.

Wade kissed the 17 year-old's chest, leaving some marks, quickening his pace. Peter retaliated, enjoying the rumble he could feel coming from Wade's chest from his moans. Peter smiled and pulled his hand from Wade and pushed the boy back against the pillows. He kissed down his chest and back up before catching Wade's slightly swollen lips. Wade flipped them over and slipped his tongue into Peter's mouth lovingly, getting the boy to hum happily.

"So what will it be tonight Parker, would you prefer to fuck, or be fucked," Wade said, winking.

Peter chuckled, "well since you are my Christmas present, shouldn't you be pleasuring me?"

"Fair enough point," Wade said.

He crawled off of Peter and reached down to one of the pouches on his suit, pulling out a bottle of lube. He crawled back to Peter and put some in his hand and carefully coated his penis. Peter laughed at the man who lifted his eyebrow curiously.

"I'm starting to believe you always carry that with you," Peter started, "or do you just plan ahead for these rendezvous?"

"And doesn't that make you wonder?" Wade smirked as her spread lube across his fingers and carefully inserted one, then two into Peter's opening. Peter shifted with a groan to make himself comfortable. Wade carefully stretched Peter's hole, swirling his fingers around to find the right spot. With Peter's sharp intake of breath and increased volume of his moan Wade knew he found it and her carefully slipped a third finger in.

"It makes me wonder why you would always carry lube with you," Peter joked through his moans.

"Well this isn't our first walk in the park, so you shouldn't be too surprised." Wade kissed Peter as he moved his fingers around before pulling them out.

Peter let out a deep breath, "my dads would have a cow if they knew this wasn't our first time. Hell they'd have a cow even if it was."

They both laughed as Wade lined himself up. He swirled around Peter's opening while giving Peter a playful sexy smirk.

"Oh and I'm the fucking tease," Peter remarked.

Wade chuckled as he pushed in slowly. Peter bit his lip and groaned. Wade stroked Peter's side gently and stopped about a quarter of the way in. Peter smiled at his boyfriend.

"I'm okay, go all the way in if you want," Peter said with a wink.

Wade took his advice and slowly pushed himself all the way in. Peter groaned and shifted to make himself comfortable. Wade looked at him for affirmation and Peter nodded. Wade slowly pulled out before pushing back in, hitting the spot he found before. Peter moaned pleasurably. Wade quickened his pace slightly, capturing Peter's lips in a quick kiss.

"You know I think your dad's would have the entire barn if they knew you were with me," Their moans dissolved into laughter as Wade developed a steady and quick motion.

"D-depends on the 'with' you are referring to," Peter said, his breathing becoming uneven.

"Just dating would be the entire barn." Wade smiled, feeling familiar warmth in his stomach as he reached his edge.

Peter sighed and it slowly morphed into a carried out moan as he came undone. Wade bit his lip, loving the sound of his boyfriend getting his release. A few thrust into Peter's tightened expanse and soon Wade found his way into ecstasy. With a long groan he lay forward onto Peter. They both breathed heavily, their breaths bouncing off of their sticky skin. Wade slowly pulled at and lay next to Peter, kissing the boys head.

"Now this, if they found out they would have an entire Chitauri army," Wade joked.

They both fell into laughter at how true the statement was. Peter pulled the blankets around them and lay his head on Wade's chest. Wade wrapped his arm around Peter with a smile. Peter gently traced some scars across the other boys chest and left a few kisses across them. Wade hummed jovially.

"Merry Christmas," he chuckled.

"Merry Christmas," Peter replied with a yawn as they fell into a slumber.

* * *

"Young master Peter I would advise that the two of you wake up as your father's will be home shortly," JARVIS alarmed them early that morning.

The two boys groaned, before jumping up, realizing what the AI had said. They quickly dressed in a panic. Peter practically shoved Wade toward to window, his mask barely hanging on his head.

"Dammit Wade, move your fat ass," Peter complained. "If my dads catch you, you know what will happen."

"I know, I know," Wade chuckled. "But they will find out sooner or later."

"I prefer later," Peter said as they got to the window.

Wade stood on the sill and looked around to check the coast was clear. He turned to Peter, caught the boy's lips one last time before pulling his mask down. "See ya later sweetums," he remarked as he made his way back into the city.

Peter chuckled and closed the window and drapes. He quickly changed the sheets on his bed and hid the others deep in the laundry. Satisfied that he wouldn't get caught he returned to the project he was working on the night before.

"Your fathers have just arrived home and are headed up to your room to check on you," JARVIS spoke.

"Thanks for the warning JARVIS," Peter said. Moments later there was a knock at the door and it opened before Peter could say anything.

"We're back," Tony announced.

"You weren't gone very long dad, hardly noticed you were gone," Peter chuckled.

"You didn't get into any trouble while we were gone now did you?" Steve asked.

"Nope just mostly worked on my project," Peter lied through his teeth.

Tony eyed him up and down, "why is there a red mark on your neck?"

Peter swallowed minutely, "I went out to patrol the city and got some road rash is all." He shrugged it off carefully.

Tony kept eyeing him before smiling, "alright, well Steve is going to make some breakfast so come and get some when you're hungry."

With that the two left and Peter let out a sigh in relief. He shook himself to get some of the nerves off and went back to his project.

"Would you like some music to help sooth your nerves?" JARVIS asked.

"Sure," Peter said as he tinkered.

JARVIS turned on an upbeat song that was familiar to Peter. As the lyrics started Peter stopped working and had to laugh. _Rhythm of Love_ sounded about the room and Peter glanced to the window where Wade had come in that night and left that morning. Peter's smile could hardly get any bigger.

** "****Thanks JARVIS."**


End file.
